Poor Souls
by alienlover64
Summary: High school. The time when everything changes. When friends you've known for a long time start to ditch you. Is there reasons for the things that happen during this time? Most people don't think so, but there is. There's always something that will change everything you've ever known.


_**A/N: I should say this now. This story contains very few scenes of M rated stuff (most likely two or three). Just wanted to warn everyone, I will put a note in the chapter(s) saying that it's there and that you could skip it if you want. Other than that, I hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Characters**

 **FNAF 1**  
Freddy - male, age is 18. High school student. Golden's little brother and Frederick's cousin.  
Chica - female, age is 17. High school student. Chichi's cousin.  
Bonnie - male, age is 18. High school student.  
Foxy - male, age is 18. High school student.  
Golden - male, age is 23. High school graduate. Freddy's older brother and Frederick's cousin. College student.

 **FNAF 2**  
Frederick (Toy Freddy) - male, age is 24. High school graduate. Freddy's and Golden's cousin. College student.  
Chichi (Toy Chica) - female, age is 18. High school student. Chica's cousin.  
Blue (Toy Bonnie) - female, age is 15. High school student.  
Mangle - female, age is 17. High school student.  
Nette (Marionette) - male, age is 21. High school graduate. College student.  
Drake (Balloon Boy) - male, age is 7. Elementary school student.  
Emily (Balloon Girl) - female, age is 6. Elementary school student.

 **FNAF 3**  
Springtrap - male, age is 20. High school graduate. Plush's and Emerald's older brother. College student.  
Shadow Freddy - male, age is 22. High school drop out. Faith's cousin.  
Shadow Bonnie - male, age is 22. High school drop out. Shyla's older brother.

 **FNAF 4**  
Fabien (Nightmare Freddy) - male, age is 27. Gang Member.  
Chia (Nightmare Chica) - female, age is 23. Gang Member.  
Brayden (Nightmare Bonnie) - male, age is 25. Gang Member.  
Feisal (Nightmare Foxy) - male, age is 25. Gang Member.  
Plush (Plushtrap) - male, age is 12. Springtrap's and Emerald's little brother. Middle school student.  
Ty (Little Freddy 1) - male, age is 12. Duce's and Red's older brother. Middle school student.  
Duce (Little Freddy 2) - male, age is 10. Ty's and Red's brother. Elementary school student.  
Red (Little Freddy 3) - male, age is 8. Ty's and Duce's little brother. Elementary school student.  
Grayson (Nightmare Fredbear) - male, age is 29. Gang Leader.  
Nightmare - male, age is 29. Gang Leader.

 **FNAF 5**  
Ballora - female, age is 26. Circus performer.  
Fiona (Fun Time Foxy) - female, age is 21. Circus performer.  
Brianna (Circus Baby) - female, age is 28. Circus performer.  
Frank (Fun Time Freddy) - male, age is 29. Circus performer.  
Ennard - male, age is 32. Security guard.  
Yendo - male, age is 32. Security guard.  
Bonbon - female, age is 13. Bonnet's older sister. Middle school student.  
Bonnet - female, age is 12. Bonbon's little sister. Middle school student.  
Zack (Bidybad) - male, age is 22. Security guard.  
Cody (Electrobab) - male, age is 22. Technicians manager.  
Lily (Lolbit) - female, age is 23. Technician and hacker.  
Mina (Minireena 1) - female, age is 20. Circus performer.  
Rae (Minireena 2) - female, age is 20. Circus Performer.

 **FNAF Humans**  
Mike Schmidt - male, age is 26. High school graduate. College student.  
Jeremy Fitzgerald - male, age is 26. High school graduate. College student.  
Fritz Smith - male, age is 28. High school graduate. College student.  
Vincent (Purple Guy) - male, age is 28. High school drop out.  
Mr. Afften - male, age is 40. Circus owner and manager.  
Andrew (Unknown guy 1) - male, age is 38. Transportation manager.  
Richard (Unknown guy 2) - male, age is 36. Equipment manager.  
Alex (Technician 1) - male, age is 33. Technician and janitor.  
DJ (Technician 2) - male, age is 30. Technician and janitor.

 **FNAF OC'S: Mine, and my nephews Derrick, Parker, and Dominick characters for FNAF.**  
TyBlood - male, age is 18. High school drop out.  
TaiLon - female, age is 16. High school student (will change to a drop out during the story).  
Leon (Dominick's) - male, age is 21. High school graduate.  
Perry (Parker's) - male, age is 21. High school drop out.  
Paris (Derrick's) - female, age is 26. High school graduate. College student.  
Machell (Derrick's) - female, age is 24. High school graduate. College student.  
Mariah - female, age is 17. High school student.  
Frost (Derrick's) - male, age is 18. High school student.

 **Human OC'S: Mine and my nephew Derrick's.**  
Maverick (Derrick's) - male, age is 17. High school student.  
James (Derrick's) - male, age is 18. High school student.  
Liz - female, age is 17. High school student.  
Destiny Spears - female, age is 17. High school student. Dianna's twin.  
Dianna Spears - female, age is 17. High school student. Destiny's twin.  
Minami Spears - female, age is 15. High school student. Little sister to Destiny and Dianna.

 **Final FNAF OC'S: Mine**  
Shyla - female, age is 16. High school student. Little sister to Shadow Bonnie.  
Faith - female, age is 16. High school student. Cousin to Shadow Freddy.  
Emerald - female, age is 17. High school student. Gang Member. Little sister to Springtrap.

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

Chapter 1. End of Summer  
Chapter 2. School Starts  
Chapter 3. Headstrong  
Chapter 4. Eyes of a Stranger  
Chapter 5. Unexpected Turn  
Chapter 6. I Just Wanna Run  
Chapter 7. Illuminated  
Chapter 8. Cut  
Chapter 9. The Devil's Den  
Chapter 10. The Beginning of Hell  
Chapter 11. Circus For A Psycho  
Chapter 12. Fire and Fury  
Chapter 13. Night of The Hunter  
Chapter 14. This Means War  
Chapter 15. Hypnotize  
Chapter 16. Lies  
Chapter 17. Scars  
Chapter 18. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid  
Chapter 19. Hero  
Chapter 20. Kryptonite  
Chapter 21. Radioactive  
Chapter 22. What I Believe  
Chapter 23. Rise  
Chapter 24. Not Afraid  
Chapter 25. American Noise  
Chapter 26. The Future Is Now  
Chapter 27. Wake Me Up  
Chapter 28. Salvation  
Chapter 29. Not Gonna Die  
Chapter 30. This Is War  
Chapter 31. Acid Rain  
Chapter 32. Breaking the Habit  
Chapter 33. Sweet Sacrifice  
Chapter 34. Requiem

* * *

Pairings (don't flame me, it's an AU story anyway): Bonnie x Blue, Foxy x Chica, OC x OC, Springtrap x Mangle, many other pairings.


End file.
